TTTEOT2
by Katerina9978
Summary: It's the sequel to Together Till The End Of Time, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, those of you here from Together Till The End Of Time, I'm putting a line to divide where the Epilogue ended, and new content begins in this chapter. If you're just joining us, you should probably go read TTTEOT, this is a sequel to that series. If you'd prefer not to, this won't use any of the information from that story, that I know of, so you could not read that one, or read them simultaneously. Hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

 **Seventeen years after Kagome graduated high school**

"Kikyo!" A woman yelled upstairs. "Kikyo, hurry before you're late to school!"

"Mom," Kikyo spoke from outside the front door. "I'm already up."

The older woman laughed. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

"I will." Kikyo smiled and began to walk down the street holding her satchel in her hand. She wore a white shirt and red skirt, her hair hung long and loose, falling long past her waist.

"Kikyo!" A girl motioned her over.

Kikyo smiled and pulled to a stop. "Kaori, I'm glad I'm not late." She let out a light laugh.

"You're never late," The girl rolled her eyes.

Kikyo sat in her seat as the teacher entered, and Kaori sat in the desk next to her, rolling her eyes as the teacher began to speak.

"This morning we'll be watching a video about Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

Kikyo sat back uninterested as the other girls leaned forward and began to whisper amongst each other. The video began, showing Takahashi directing officials and managing a tech company.

"He's so cute," Kaori stared off with dreamy eyes.

Kikyo took a bite of her food, disregarding her friend.

"Don't you think so, Kikyo?" Kaori asked.

Kikyo sighed. "I suppose he could be considered physically attractive."

"Gosh," Another of her friends, Leiko, said. "You sure are boring, Kikyo."

Kikyo turned towards Leiko. "I won't pine after a man I'll never meet, a man who'd never look at me."

"It's sad how cold hearted you are." Leiko spoke bitterly.

Kikyo stood and walked out of the restaurant. She held her book in her hand and instantly delved into it as she walked through the busy streets, easily avoiding people. Suddenly she felt a hard hit, someone had run into her, she fell back and dropped her book. "Sorry!" She looked up at the man towering over her, his suit soaked in coffee. _Who drinks coffee so late in the afternoon?_ Then her face lit with recognition. "Takahashi, Sesshomaru?"

He glared down at her. "Watch where you're going."

She glared back at him and got to her feet. "I apologized for running into you, but I won't tolerate any disrespect from a random stranger!"

"A random stranger," He scoffed. "I'll have you know I run one of the biggest tech companies in Japan, and I won't tolerate disrespect from a nobody who's in high school!"

A few people had stopped to watch the exchange, some snapping pictures of the two.

"I might be nobody to you, but I'm somebody to someone, what are you? A spoiled rich kid who everyone remembers as "the guy who runs Takahashi corporations"? At least, those who remember me, remember me as myself, as Kikyo." Kikyo walked around Sesshomaru, not bothering to acknowledge him any further, and started back towards her house.

Sesshomaru felt a small pang at what she said, she sure knew how to hit the nail on the head. He saw a book laying discarded on the ground and picked it up, inside the front cover it was signed by the author, made out to Kikyo. _Funny,_ he thought, _I've read the same book several times_. He tucked the book under his arm and walked off towards his office.

The next afternoon Kikyo walked towards the archery range. "Gosh, I can't believe I lost my book. It was even signed." She sighed and smiled as she stepped under the awning.

"Kikyo," The instructor smiled at her. "I haven't seen you around here recently."

Kikyo smiled. "I've been a little busy, school stuff. I had last period free today, so I decided to come practice." Kikyo reached for a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Okay," The instructor smiled and stood beside Kikyo, staring at her. "Let's see how you're doing."

Kikyo drew an arrow and released it, then she drew another and continued to shoot them until none remained in her quiver, then she and the instructor walked side by side towards the targets.

"Perfect as usual Kikyo, and from 150 meters as well, you've certainly improved." He smiled and helped to collect the arrows. Kikyo glanced at him as he went, he wasn't very old, maybe 25 years old. By the time he graduated high school he was on his way to becoming the archery champion of Japan, but before he could compete he broke his arm. It healed, but he said it was a sign that he shouldn't compete anymore. He noticed her staring and smiled. "I have something I want to show you."

Kikyo followed him back to the main building and into his office where he pulled out a flier, _National Archery Tryouts._ "An archery competition?"

"Yes, Kikyo you have what it takes to enter, I just wanted to let you know there was a competition."

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you, but archery for me is a pastime, the men and women competing in that competition spend all of their time practicing and preparing. Archery is something that I'm good at, something that I love, and I couldn't corrupt it with competition, or take the dream of being a champion from someone who truly dreams of it."

The instructor smiled back at her. "You sure are deep Kikyo, I admire that about you."

Kikyo laughed. "I just say what I think. I should probably be heading home now."

"See you, Kikyo." He waved after her, and she waved back, then she began to walk towards her home.

Sesshomaru waited, leaning against the brick wall that surrounded the high school. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and watched as several girls and boys exited, the girls wearing the same uniform Kikyo had been. _Where is she, everyone else has exited the school._ He stood up straight and walked away, tucking the book back under his arm as he went.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru returned once again to the school. He waited against the wall, scanning the crowd for the girl, finally he caught sight of her.

Kikyo walked with her friends, her satchel in front of her, she noticed someone strange waiting outside the school, he looked familiar.

Sesshomaru approached her and held out the book.

Kikyo smiled and grabbed the book. "I dropped it, thank you."

"Who's that?" Kaori whispered to Leiko.

"I don't know, he seems familiar though, don't you think?"

Kaori stared harder at him, watching Kikyo carry on a conversation with him. "He does, but I can't quite place where I know him."

Leiko put her finger on her chin, staring up at the sky, then she gasped. "Wait, I know, that's Sesshomaru Takahashi!"

Kaori paled, then her cheeks lit up with a bright blush. "Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

Leiko grinned, then grabbed Kaori's arm and pulled her closer to Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Takahashi." She said simply, still grinning.

Sesshomaru glared at her, then removed his glasses. "Guess these don't serve for much."

Kaori swayed, nearly falling over.

Kikyo turned back to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for returning the book."

"It doesn't matter." He said simply.

"He spoke." Kaori drolled over him and nearly grabbed him before Leiko pulled her away, Kaori was still in a daze.

"I'll be leaving now." Sesshomaru gave Kaori a side glance, then began to walk away.

"Wait," Leiko shouted. "Have lunch with Kikyo tomorrow!"

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop but didn't turn around. Kikyo dropped her head, gritting her teeth. "Leiko, I don't need you speaking for me."

"What, you obviously like him, and you both like that book, you have so much in common."

Kaori sunk to the ground, bowing her head as though she'd been wounded in battle.

"I don't have time to waste with high schoolers." Sesshomaru said simply.

"And I don't have time to waste with second rate business men." Kikyo smirked.

"Second rate, do you realize my company is the top in the country?"

"Actually, as of this morning, your company has fallen to second place, behind Otori Tech."

Sesshomaru glared at her, a cold look in his eyes, then he turned away fuming. _Who does she think she is? Who was she anyway, just a random high schooler, she didn't have a name for herself, not like him. Exactly, her opinion didn't matter in the least, he was a respected entrepreneur, and soon enough his company would be top in the country once again._

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 :) R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're all super cool, I swear my new obsession is Akame Ga Kill, I already finished the series, but I have the original song on my phone. I keep almost crying thinking of Mine, I just get so upset thinking of her. If you've seen it, who do you almost cry over when you think of the show, or do you not cry for anyone? Also, have you guys seen Code: Breakers, it was so short, but I loved it, Yuki was my favorite. Nyanmaru!

"Kikyo," Kaori smiled, running up with Leiko. "Your performance is tonight, right?"

Kikyo pulled herself from her thoughts. "Yeah, are you guys coming?"

Leiko gave her an annoyed look. "Kikyo, you gave us tickets to go a week ago, did you think we were going to give them away?"

Kikyo stared back blankly, then thought back over the past week, sure enough, she had given them tickets, only after they had found out about the show. She laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry, my nerves are just getting the best of me."

"Better not mess up." Leiko grinned at her, then let the grin fade away as Kikyo returned to staring out the window.

 _I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing_ , she stared out the window not really thinking about anything, then the bell startled her. "I'm going to practice!" Kikyo told her friends as she quickly ran out of the classroom and to the music room. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, checking the message, _We need you here for one last rehearsal at 5:00._ _I'll be there._ She quickly typed back, then continued towards the music room. She sat down at a piano and began to play a piece, she caught herself playing too loud and restarted the piece. Soon her phone went off, it was already 4:30, she stood up and grabbed her satchel and the dress she was going to wear to play.

Kikyo arrived at the concert hall at 4:50 and walked down an aisle, on either side of her many seats stretched out from her position, _I wonder if they'll all be filled._

"Kikyo, early as usual." An older man stood up from a seat in the center front, he was probably in his 50s, if not 60s. "Hurry up there, we have an hour to work out the last problems in your piece."

"Okay." Kikyo hurried on stage and sat at the piano, she lightly rested her fingers on the keys and allowed them to dance across the keys. A short ways in she felt herself slip into almost a trance and her eyes glazed over as she continued to play, _Sesshomaru._ As the music ended she realized where her thoughts had been and a light blush colored her cheeks.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" The man shouted after her third full-time through the piece. "You're going to do great tonight." He stood and turned as though to walk away, but then he turned back. "I'll tell you, we sold out the show, so expect a full house."

Kikyo paled, then nodded. "I'll be in the dressing room." She made her way backstage with her clothes for the performance and sat at a vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. Before her, there was makeup sat out, along with blowdryers, flat irons, and curling wands, she shook her head and stood up. She quickly changed into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a red dress that reached the middle of her thigh, it hugged her chest, then hung loosely so that if she spun, from the top she'd form a circle. She put on her flats, then sat down, looking over her music one last time, the show started at 7:00.

There was a light knock on the door and she quickly opened it, her mother stood on the other side, beaming brightly. "I know I'm not supposed to visit you before the show, but I had to come and tell you how proud I am of you."

Kikyo smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, mom. Now, go to your seat, I'll be on in a minute." She turned and walked back to the vanity, gathering her music, these people paid anywhere from $10 to $60 to hear her play this piece, she couldn't understand that. Why were they all here, did they really think hearing her play for 5 or 6 minutes was worth the money. She may be able to understand if she played for 15 or 20 minutes, but her piece was short. It made her heart beat quicker, knowing that they had paid good money to hear her, she didn't want to let them down.

Sesshomaru reluctantly followed his dad into the concert hall.

"Cheer up, Sesshomaru, you're lucky we're here at all." The woman who was his father's wife spoke merrily.

"Father," Sesshomaru spoke ignoring her. "I don't understand why you chose a piano recital, you hate classical music."

"My wife suggested I pick out activities you enjoy in order to spend more time with you, I know you enjoy classical music."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand why your wife has to accompany us, can she even appreciate this type of music?"

His wife glared at him, along with his dad. "I was a close friend of the performer's mother, and I happen to love classical music."

"You're friends with the woman's mother, they must be a bunch of commoners as well, it probably isn't even worth our money." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Enough, Sesshomaru," His father spoke. "Let's find our seats."

The three sat in the center, with a good view of the stage and Sesshomaru pulled out his phone checking his messages. Suddenly the lights went down and he looked towards the stage, where a familiar figure was walking to the microphone, he shut off his phone and sat up straight.

"Hello, my name is Hisakawa, Kikyo, and I will be performing _Liebestraum no. 3_ composed by Liszt." Kikyo smiled, then walked to the piano and took her seat. She placed her hands on the keyboard and began to play, she let her eyes wander over the music as her fingers hit each note. About a minute and a half in, she relaxed and the crowd disappeared, her mind once again drifted to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat mesmerized by her as she hit each note.

Before she knew it the end of the song was approaching and she hit the last note, as it faded away the crowd began to applaud. She stood and smiled, then she bowed, took her music, and walked off stage.

"I'm going to say hello." His father's wife stood up.

"I'll go with you." Sesshomaru stood up, catching them both by surprise.

Sesshomaru's father smiled and stood up. "Let's all go then."

The three walked towards the stage.

"Amaya!" His father's wife hugged a middle aged woman. "Your daughter is truly something."

"Thank you, Mai," Amaya smiled, then turned and bowed to Sesshomaru and his father. "It's a pleasure, you must be Mai's husband and son."

"Hmph, stepson" Sesshomaru corrected, much to his father's disliking.

"The pleasure is all ours." Sesshomaru's father clasped her hand and smiled.

"Where is Kikyo?" Mai asked. "I'd love to congratulate her."

"She's changing right now, but she should be out here soon." Amaya smiled. "There she is."

Kikyo walked over holding a garment bag and her school satchel. She gave Sesshomaru a side glance, then turned towards Mai and his father. she bowed. "Mai, Koshiro, it's a pleasure to see you both."

"We're past formalities, Kikyo," Mai pulled her into a hug. "You did really well."

"Thank you." Kikyo smiled.

"It was a stellar performance, young lady," Koshiro, Sesshomaru's father spoke. "I believe my son especially enjoyed it. Allow me to introduce him."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, as Kikyo smirked at him. "We've already met." She said.

Koshiro seemed surprised, but it quickly faded. "Why don't all of us go to dinner?"

Kikyo paled. "You don't have to do that."

"No," He said. "I think it'd be good for Amaya and Mai to get caught up, and for my son and I to get to know your family. Please, I insist."

Amaya smiled. "It's really not necessary."

"Come on, let's go, Amaya, I'd love for you to get to know Sesshomaru and Koshiro."

"Well," Amaya said. "As long as we split the bill."

Mai smiled and took Amaya's arm. "Okay, so tell me, have you met anyone interesting?" Koshiro followed them outside.

"So, Takahashi," Kikyo smirked. "I guess I did pretty good for a nobody in high school."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Actually, I thought you were severely lacking in technique. Instead of focusing on what you were playing, your eyes seemed to glaze over and your mind was wandering. What could have been so interesting, that you would risk messing up your performance to think of it?"

Kikyo felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

This time, it was Sesshomaru who held a smirk on his face. "Apparently it must've been something incredibly embarrassing, a man perhaps?"

Kikyo felt her cheeks heat more.

Sesshomaru grinned even wider. "You know what would be even more embarrassing? If I was the one you were thinking of." _I've got you_ , he thought.

Instead of allowing herself to become more flustered, she summoned her strength and forced the blood from her face. "That's where you're wrong Sesshomaru, I was not thinking of you."

Sesshomaru frowned and stared at her.

"Kikyo!" Her archery instructor jogged up to her. "You were amazing, is this why you refuse to enter the archery competition?"

Kikyo smiled back at him, much to Sesshomaru's dislike. "I've already explained why I won't enter the competition, but thank you."

"Kikyo!" Kaori came running up, cutting them off. "You did so good, Kikyo."

"Well." Leiko corrected her.

"Thank you, Kaori." Kikyo replied, ignoring Leiko.

"Well, look at you Kikyo, Sesshomaru Takahashi on one arm, and another hot guy on the other." Kaori smiled mischievously. "That's really unfair, you should leave some guys for the rest of us."

Her instructor had a light blush, but it disappeared almost instantly. "My name is Isao, I am Kikyo's archery instructor."

"Archery?" Leiko and Kaori asked simultaneously.

"Y-yeah," Kikyo seemed taken off-guard. "It's just a hobby."

"Don't let her fool you," Isao was brimming with something like pride. "She's got amazing skill when it comes to archery."

"Kikyo," Amaya appeared in the door. "The Takahashi's are waiting for us, let's go." She disappeared outside once again.

Kikyo quickly bowed to her friends. "Thank you for your nice words." She quickly bolted to the door, waving to them as she went.

Sesshomaru quickly followed her. _Damn, she's fast._

"Who was that?" Isao asked.

"Takahashi, Sesshomaru," Leiko replied. "She doesn't know it yet, but they're going to date soon."

"Leiko!" Kaori whispered, elbowing her and jerking her head towards Isao's dishearted face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, love you all and happy New Years if you celebrate that. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Guest: Jajajaja, si es muy sexy, pero Kikyo probablemente no es enamorada de el.

Thanks for favoriting the story yami2703 :D

A/N: I'm going to really edit this chapter tomorrow, my friend came and stayed with us so I couldn't write over the weekend, then I had to clean my room earlier today, so I just now got on my laptop and I really need to sleep for school, so tomorrow I'm gonna do the heavy editing on this chapter, sorry.

**This chapter is now fully edited, hope you like it :)

* * *

"Why'd you run off so fast?" Sesshomaru asked. "You and your friends were talking."

"You heard my mom, we were holding everyone up." Kikyo said quietly.

"I could've driven you later, I came in a separate car." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"You act like you think I want to ride alone in the car with you."

"You don't have much of a choice, our parents have already left." Sesshomaru opened the front door to his car for her. She smirked and walked to the back door, opening it and sitting down. Sesshomaru smiled bitterly and closed the door, walking around to the drivers seat. "So, why don't you want your friends to know about your archery?" Kikyo didn't respond, she just continued to stare out the window, resting her chin on her hand. "You do realize I'm driving, I have an unlimited amount of time to bother you about this."

"I don't want my different lives to overlap." She said turning to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I have my life at home, with my mom, and music, I have school with my friends, and I have archery, the only thing I chose to do all on my own. There are three different worlds, my home life, my public life, and the life where I can be myself. If my family and friends show up in the world where I act like myself, I won't know what to do. Tonight, this was supposed to be time with my family, making my mother proud that I could play the piano the way my dad did. Then, before I knew it my archery instructor and my school friends invited themselves along, I'm not even sure how Isao found out about it. Is it so bad to want that, to want a safe place where I can escape from my problems, now they all know about each other. I ran outside because I didn't know which way to act, you were part of the family world, my friends part of the school world, and Isao part of the archery world. How could I know what to do?"

Sesshomaru stared at her through the rearview mirror, then he began to laugh.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and returned to staring out the window.

"Wait," He said. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just, all this time, I thought we were two completely different people, but I have to say, we're more alike than I thought."

"How do you figure?" Kikyo asked bitterly.

"The way you see the world, as separate places where you act differently, I thought I was the only person on the planet who thought of it that way. You shouldn't feel bad for wanting to keep your worlds separate, there's no shame in that."

Kikyo turned and stared at him, something inside her changed, it seemed to shift. "You really think so?"

"Well, I hope so, because I want my worlds to be separate as well."

Kikyo smiled. "It's always nice to meet someone like-minded." Sesshomaru seemed surprised that she had smiled at him. "Hey, don't tell anyone about this conversation." Kikyo warned.

"Relax, you're secret's safe with me." He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned off the car. "Ready to enter the family world?" He asked bitterly.

"Try to sound less upset, you're family can't possibly appreciate your arrogance."

"Who cares? I won't pretend to feel a way I don't, I don't like my stepmother, end of story."

Kikyo walked up to the host and smiled. "Our family is already inside." She stepped into the restaurant and spotted her mother quickly. "Mai isn't that bad, besides how often do you have to put up with her? A few hours a week? Every other week? You could, at least, ignore her rather than act rude those few hours."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I don't know who you think you are, giving me family advice."

"I'm obviously better at the family thing than you are." She whispered as they arrived at the table.

Sesshomaru held the chair out for her and she quickly smiled and sat down. "Thank you."

Koshiro glanced curiously at them. "Well, the two of you are certainly getting along well."

"Why wouldn't we get along?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, from what I've seen of you two, you're very similar, I'm not surprised you get along so well." Mai answered.

Sesshomaru glared at her, but before he could speak he was cut off by Kikyo. "What do you recommend?"

"Salmon." Mai said simply.

"Steak." Koshiro spoke up.

Kikyo glanced over at Sesshomaru, as though expecting him to chime in, but he said nothing. She sighed and continued to pour over the menu.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the fruit salad." Amaya spoke up.

"I'll have the smoked salmon." Mai smiled.

"Steak dinner." Koshiro said.

"How would you like that?" The waiter asked.

"Well, please."Koshiro smiled

"I'll have the roasted chicken." Kikyo smiled with fake confidence.

"I'll have the chicken as well." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Also, bring a bottle of wine."

"What type, sir?"

"You choose." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, as though testing the man. The waiter flinched and nodded.

"May I get a glass of water, please?" Kikyo said quickly before he walked away.

"Yes, of course." The waiter said hastily, then he hurried away.

Later, the waiter returned with their food and a bottle of Pinot Noir, he glanced anxiously over to Sesshomaru.

"You chose Pinot Noir, the safe choice." Sesshomaru seemed slightly disappointed but said nothing.

The waiter seemed to relax and sat a glass of water in front of Kikyo. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Won't you have any wine?" Koshiro asked as the waiter poured him a glass.

"You know she's underaged." Mai scolded him.

"Kikyo, if you wanted a drink," Her mother spoke as the waiter retreated. "You could have one, you did very well tonight."

"No, thank you, I don't want one." Kikyo spoke, anger laced in her voice. Her mother shied back and began to sip the wine.

"All else aside, Kikyo, I think you did very well tonight." Mai smiled.

"Thank you," Kikyo said quietly. "Actually, could I be excused. Thank you for the dinner, but I'd rather just go home, I'm pretty tired after the performance."

They all glanced over at her. "Are you sure?" Koshiro asked.

"Yeah, really, thank you for all the support."

"At least, let us call the car around for you." Mai sat forward.

"It's okay, I'll walk." She pulled out 4000 yen and put it on the table. "For my part of the ticket. Thank you again, and sorry I can't stay."

"It's okay, I think you need your rest." Mai smiled at her, they hugged and Kikyo pushed in her chair. "Mom, take your time, I'll probably be in bed when you get home anyway." She carried her food in a take out container and walked out of the restaurant.

"Sesshomaru," Koshiro scolded as she disappeared. "Why didn't you offer her a ride?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's freezing outside and she has to carry home her food and her stuff from the performance, you do realize she lives on the other side of town, right?" Mai chimed in.

"She sounded like she wanted to be alone." Sesshomaru said stubbornly. His father shook his head and Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, I'll give her a ride." Sesshomaru stood up and headed to the door. "Kikyo!" He jogged up to her retreating figure. "Let me give you a ride home." He looked at her face, and saw her eyes were red, and tears were forming.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru," She insisted. "Just, go back inside, I want to be alone."

The sky began to thunder and raindrops fell onto their heads, slowly increasing momentum until they were pouring down. Sesshomaru ushered her into his car, and she rested her head against the window on the passengers side. "Sorry about getting your car wet."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It'll dry, now tell me," He said turning on the car. "Why did you rush away from dinner?"

Kikyo sighed. "I don't want to get into it, I, honestly, just want to go home and go to sleep, tomorrow will be a new day."

Sesshomaru pulled up outside of Kikyo's house and helped her inside.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I never said I was okay." Kikyo said simply, ushering him out of the door. She turned and walked upstairs, falling onto her bed.

Sesshomaru sat down in the car and looked over at the passenger's seat, her phone lay there forgotten. He looked back towards the house, then drove off, placing the phone in the glove box.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, just finished this chapter, I'm gonna edit it tomorrow. I have so much to do tomorrow, I have homework I've been blowing off all weekend, the new episodes of Sailor Stars is coming on Hulu, and my mom wants to take me and my brothers out to lunch. Probably shouldn't have baked muffins and cookies all day instead of taking History notes. :/

**This chapter is now edited, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Kikyo woke up the next morning, she was exhausted. "Mom?" She called walking down the hall and peeking into her room, then downstairs. "Mom?" No answer. She walked back upstairs and got ready for school, then ran out the door. _I'm late!_ She ran down the street and continued to run, a bell sounded through the air, she was still a block away. She picked up the pace and ran upstairs to her class. She stopped just outside the door and caught her breath, then she entered.

"Hisakawa?" The teacher seemed surprised and reluctant to send her out to the hall.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher smiled. "Take your seat and hand in your homework."

Kikyo gripped her satchel tighter and bowed her head. "I didn't do it."

"You're late and you forgot your homework?" He was slightly annoyed. "Go stand in the hall."

Kikyo turned and walked out of the class, she sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, _maybe I shouldn't have come today_. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, _I really should not have come today._

Her friends crowded around her during lunch and she sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Where's your lunch?" Leiko asked.

"I didn't bring one." Kikyo hung her head.

"We can share!" Kaori smiled, offering her some food.

"I'll be okay," Kikyo smiled. "I'll just eat after school."

After school Kikyo glanced towards her house, then she sighed and turned away, _I'll spend some time downtown._

She walked down the street, glancing into shop windows as she went, her eyes landed on a navy blue dress with cherry blossoms floating up from the hem. She walked inside and up to the counter. "How much is the blue dress in the window?"

"It's 10000 yen," The woman smiled at her. "Would you like to try it on?"

Kikyo smiled back, her heart sinking. "No, thank you." She exited the store and continued her walk down the street. She heard some laughter and turned to catch sight of some children running through the park. She smiled and turned towards the park, she walked down a path towards a patch of trees and a small pond. A young girl ran up and stopped her before she could enter the patch of trees.

"Mommy?" The girl flashed a toothy grin up at Kikyo.

Kikyo glanced down, surprised at the girl.

"Mommy!" She wrapped her arms around Kikyo's legs and cuddled against her.

"What's your name?" Kikyo asked the girl, quickly scanning the area for the girl's mom or dad.

"Mommy, will you buy me an ice cream?" The girl looked up at Kikyo with pleading eyes.

Kikyo smiled at the girl. "Sure, I'll buy you an ice cream, then we'll go find your mom." Kikyo walked towards the ice cream stand and the young girl reached and held Kikyo's hand in her own. Kikyo glanced down at her and found the girl smiling as they walked along. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" She asked the girl.

"Chocolate!" The girl smiled.

Kikyo walked up the ice cream stand and smiled at the man inside. "One chocolate and one vanilla cone." Kikyo glanced back as she heard a man yelling, she found the young girl holding a balloon and arguing with an older man. Kikyo quickly paid and grabbed the cones, then raced over to where the young girl stood. "What's the matter?"

The girl ran and stood behind her, clutching the balloon tightly. "This girl," The man said angrily. "Comes here every day and steals a balloon from my cart! She's a little thief!"

The girl stuck her tongue out, enraging the man further. "Here," Kikyo knelt down and handed her the cones, then she tied the balloon around her wrist in a bow so it wouldn't float away. "Go sit on that bench and wait for me."

The girl nodded and turned to leave, at the last moment she stuck her tongue out at the man once again, then ran over to the bench, eagerly devouring her ice cream.

"How much does she owe you?" Kikyo asked.

"2000 yen!" The man snapped.

Kikyo bit her tongue and pulled out 2000 yen. "Here." She thrust it out, _there's no way she owed that much,_ over on the bench, the girl's mouth dropped in surprise.

The man grumbled and pocketed the money, then he moved his cart and continued walking. Kikyo turned and walked over to the girl who still held a look of surprise. "You didn't have to pay him." The girl said.

Kikyo sighed. "It's fine, now come on," She took her ice cream cone and untied the balloon from the girl's wrist and handed it back to her. "What does your mom look like, where did you see her last?"

"I told you," The girl smiled again. "You're my mommy."

"Akiko!" A middle-aged woman called from beside a bus, gaining both the young girl and Kikyo's attention.

"Well, I better go." The girl smiled and headed towards the bus. "Thanks, mommy!" She called back to Kikyo.

Kikyo stared at the sign on the side of the bus, Akiko was an orphan. She waved to her from the bus and Kikyo waved back, then she sighed and headed home. She arrived outside of her house to see a familiar car parked outside. _Oh no._ She thought running up the steps and throwing open the door to her home, the smell of alcohol wafted in from the living room. She saw Sesshomaru sitting uncomfortably while her mother slurred and spilled alcohol from the bottle in her hand.

"I can't believe Kikyo would leave me like this." Her mother slurred. "I need to go find her." He mother tried to stand, but fell to the floor, Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I'm right here mom." Kikyo sat her bag on the floor next to the door and shed her shoes, walking into the living room. "Sesshomaru, why don't we talk in the kitchen?"

Kikyo led him through an archway and into the kitchen, she opened a cabinet and got out two glasses, she filled both up with water and sat one on the edge of the counter, then she took a seat on one of the stools. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

Sesshomaru sat on the stool across from hers and pulled her phone out of his suit pocket, he sat it in front of her.

She smiled and put the phone in the pocket of her jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem."

From the other room, a crash was heard and Kikyo sighed. "I have to go take care of this, I'll be right back." She hopped off the stool and walked into the other room, her mom turned a hard glare on her.

"There she is," Her mom slurred. "The ungrateful daughter!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and moved towards her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Her mom glared at her, then reached out and slapped her hard. "You think I didn't see you, don't ever sass me again."

Kikyo backed up after the slap, she held her cheek, then moved forward. "Mom, come on." She moved towards her mom, but her mom only moved away from her. She grabbed a lamp and threw it towards her, Kikyo shrieked and ducked down, the lamp missing her.

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru stepped into the living room and came over to help her up.

"I'm fine," Kikyo stood back up and moved quickly towards her mom. "Mom, it's dark outside, it's about time we got you up to bed don't you think?"

Her mother nodded. "I'm sorry Kikyo, you must hate me."

"I don't hate you mom," Kikyo let her mom lean on her and moved her towards the downstairs guest room. "I just want you to get some rest."

Sesshomaru followed them and watched curiously as Kikyo kindly put the woman who'd just thrown a lamp at her head to bed.

Kikyo rose and checked the windows, making sure they were locked. "Sleep well mom." Her mom mumbled back, then Kikyo ushered Sesshomaru out of the room and locked the door.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, just needs to sleep it off." Kikyo yawned and grabbed a trash can, she picked up discarded liquor bottles and the big pieces of the lamp.

"You should make your mom clean this up." Sesshomaru said as he placed a couple of beer cans into the trash.

"If I don't do this, no one will," Kikyo said. "You don't have to stay Sesshomaru, thanks for dropping my phone off."

"How long have you been dealing with this?" He asked, ignoring her comment."

Kikyo sighed and stared at the ground, thinking back as far as she could. "My earliest memories are of my father playing the piano."

 _"Come here Kikyo." Her father sat at the piano in the corner of the living room._

 _A young girl, maybe three or four years old ran up to the piano and sat next to her father. "Is mommy going to be okay?"_

 _"Don't worry about her Kikyo, let's play our song." Her father began an upbeat rhythm in the lower octaves of the piano. The girl matched his rhythm, then she broke away as he began to play major chords and her fingers danced across the higher keys, playing a giddy, quick melody. Finally_ , _they ended with loud long notes, filled with realization, it faded out conveying the end of the fantasy._

 _"Shut that thing up!" Her mother yelled, spilling liquor on the floor._

 _The young girl watched as the smile on her father's face faded._

 _"Sweetie, it's time for bed, come on." Her father walked towards her mother and led her to the guest bedroom where he put her to bed._

 ** _***four years later***_**

 _The young girl sat on the window seat and glanced out as rain poured down outside, she leaned her head against the glass. Her mom sobbed behind her. "I can't believe he's gone."_

 _The girl sat at the piano and played her part of the piece, as it ended she looked over to where her father would have sat next to her, his smile wasn't there anymore to greet her. She turned and walked to her mom. "Come on mom, I think it's time we head to bed."_

"I've been _dealing with this_ for as long as I can remember." Kikyo said. She stood and opened the piano, revealing the keys, she opened the piano stool and pulled out a folder. She pulled out the pages inside and sat the faded pages of handwritten music on the piano. She sat down and her fingers rested lightly on the keys, Sesshomaru took a seat next to her and attempted to play the piece, Kikyo joined in, and she continued to play, even when his finger slipped or missed a change. He mumbled curses under his breath, but she didn't seem to mind. They played the last notes in sync and Kikyo glanced over at him, his face held a smile, only it didn't fade.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews:

Lieberisse: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I love modern ones too, they're always so cute, thanks for the follow too. :D

 **Okay, so I had a super hard time remembering the names of some of these characters, so here's a refresher if you're having the same problem.**

 **Mai: Sesshomaru's step mom.**

 **Koshiro: Sesshomaru's dad.**

 **Isao: Archery instructor.**

 **Akiko: The orphan girl who kept calling Kikyo mommy at the park.**

A/N: Wow, it seems like forever since I posted and edited a chapter on the same day, I need to hurry my editing for AFL, because I need to sleep. I went skating today and fell like 7482548362846 (aka 3) times, and I'm really sore now, anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kikyo woke up the next morning and glanced out the window, the grass was green, she could see downtown and some of the other houses in her neighborhood. She opened her window and looked up at the sky, it was heavy with clouds, dark clouds waiting to pour down on the city. She closed her window and walked downstairs, her mother wasn't awake yet. She walked into the kitchen and sighed, pouring herself some water. She sat and looked at the clock, school was starting, in the distance she heard the loud bell and she sighed. It was always like this after one of her mother's episodes, things seemed to move in slow motion, she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to eat. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want to stay in the house, where the smell of liquor hung heavy.

Kikyo walked out of her house and down the street, as she made her way around downtown no one seemed to notice her. She glanced in shops as she went and smiled at young couples walking their children through the city.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo stopped and turned, Isao stood a short ways away from her, he jogged up to her. "Aren't you supposed to be in school."

Kikyo only shrugged, she didn't feel like company, she wanted to walk alone, she wanted to observe the family she'd never had.

"You really shouldn't skip class," He said as they walked side by side. "A bright student like you, it's selfish to waste your talent."

"Selfish?"

"Yeah, the world deserves to know you and your ideas."

A smile tugged at the edge of her mouth. "The world deserves to know me? My ideas? That sounds made up."

"What do you mean _'it sounds made up'_?"

"I mean, the world isn't going to miss anything if I don't show up in it, if I don't contribute."

Although her face held a smile, Isao's dropped. "Don't say things like that, the world would miss something."

Kikyo glanced over at him, Isao, he'd been there for her, a lot. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but she always felt a little uncomfortable around him, a little uneasy. "What would the world miss?"

"It'd miss your talents, your face, your smile, it'd miss YOU."

Kikyo shook her head and turned her face up to the sky. "The world doesn't know me, not the real me."

Isao fell silent now, they continued to walk side by side in a tense silence, neither quite sure what to say. "I should probably get back to the range, I hope to see you there soon."

"You will." Kikyo said as he walked off, she sighed and continued walking. She found herself outside of an old bookstore, it was small, hidden. She opened to door and was met by the scent of musty books, she walked inside and glanced around, and old woman smiled at her from behind the counter. Although the store looked small on the outside, it opened up into a large space. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the collection of books, she quickly began to gather them, excited to read all of them.

"That'll be 7000 yen."

Kikyo opened her bag and the air was knocked out of her, the rest of her allowance was in her school bag. She felt the color drain from her face and she hung her head. "I'm sorry, I left my money in my other bag."

"I'll pay for them." Mai stepped up to the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"Mai?" Kikyo asked. "You don't have to do that, Mai."

"I insist." Mai paid for the books, then led Kikyo to a small diner on the corner. "One chocolate and one vanilla shake."

Kikyo smiled. "You remembered?"

"Of course, I did, so I take it your mom had a little incident." Kikyo nodded. "And I'm guessing that's why you're not in school." Kikyo tensed, avoiding Mai's gaze. "Don't worry, I won't tell, but I'm telling you Kikyo, it isn't good to sacrifice your education, you need it for your future."

"I know." Kikyo looked down at the table. "I just didn't feel like going, that's all."

The waitress appeared and sat the milkshakes down in front of them.

"Thank you," Mai smiled. "Look Kikyo, I think it's time you faced the fact that this situation with your mom isn't going to get any better, and you can't look after her your whole life, your dad wouldn't have wanted that. You have to send her to a clinic, you have to think about not only your future but hers as well."

Kikyo sipped her milkshake, then sighed. "Even if I wanted to do that, I can't afford to send her anywhere, and she's the only adult in my life, I'd have nowhere to go."

"I could talk to Koshiro, he could loan you the money to send her to the clinic, and we could-"

"No, I'm not going to have your husband do something like that, I can deal with my mother just fine."

"Kikyo, please," Mai said from across the table. "At least, consider it."

Kikyo stood and gathered her stuff. "Thank you, I'll pay you back for the books and the shake." She turned and walked towards the door, leaving Mai to stare after her.

Kikyo passed the park as she went, a familiar voice called out to her. "Mommy!"

"Akiko, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you mommy, of course."

Kikyo smiled down at the young girl, she didn't know how, but the girl made her forget all of her problems. "I'm fresh out of money Akiko, so I can't buy you anything."

Akiko grinned at her. "So you figured it out?"

"Calling me mommy, finding yourself in trouble, asking for ice cream, doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"You aren't as dumb as I thought, what's your name?"

Kikyo let the rude comment slide and walked towards a bench. "I'm Kikyo."

"What kind of books did you get?" Akiko asked opening up the bags Kikyo carried and rummaging through them. She pulled out some of the books and looked them over, then she sat them back down. "Those look boring."

"I assure you, they aren't boring, each of these books is amazing in their own way."

"There aren't even any pictures in them!"

Kikyo laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny? A good book always has pictures!" The girl looked up into her eyes with insistence.

Kikyo felt a chill and a sense of deja vu, the look the girl held sent a shudder through her, she could've sworn she'd seen it before. "What grade are you in, Akiko?"

"I'm in my 3rd year of elementary," Akiko smiled. "I know all of my multiplication tables too!" She said proudly.

Kikyo smiled at her. "I'm glad, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"I-" Akiko paused. "I want to be-" She paused again, unsure of herself, then something moved behind her eyes. "I guess I don't know what I want to be. All I've ever really wanted is a mother, and a father too, and maybe a sibling, if that isn't too much to ask."

Kikyo seemed surprised, was that really all she'd ever wanted.

"What about you, what do you want to be when you're older?"

Kikyo looked up at the sky, the clouds were still looming there, they hadn't dropped any water, but they looked like they would any time now. "For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a doctor, I've wanted to help people, but as I'm getting older, I'm realizing I truly desire a family. If I got a chance to have a family, a husband, and children, I might give up my dream of becoming a doctor."

"Why not do both?"

"Become a doctor and have a family? That would make me happy, but becoming a doctor isn't easy, it will take years to become one, but I don't have forever to form a family, time is limited and as much as I'd love to do both, I don't think I could. When, if, I have a family, I never want to neglect them, I want to spend all of my time with my husband, with my children. As a doctor, I'd have to devote my entire life to being on call, to helping others, maybe even before I help my family, and I couldn't do that."

Akiko smiled up at her. "You're wrong Kikyo, I know you can do it, you'll have your family and be a doctor."

Kikyo glanced up at the girl standing in front of her, the rain began to slowly pour down and Akiko looked over towards the main road, the bus was waiting for her.

"I have to go Kikyo, don't worry you'll get your dream."

Kikyo slumped back onto the bench, she took her jacket off and draped it over the books. She sat there watching as families raced to get inside, raced back to their cars, into local businesses. The rain grew harder and brought her back to reality, she was soaked, her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes clung tightly to her. She stood and opened her umbrella, then she picked the books up, wrapping her jacket around them and walked back towards her house. A half hour later she arrived outside of her home, the light in the living room was on, her mother was awake. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, R&R, please. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I'm late, I'm sorry, this weekend my friend introduced me to Yandere Simulator, and it's so fun, it isn't complete yet and there's still bugs, but it's pretty cool. At least, I'm only a day late, please don't hate me. :)

* * *

She glanced over at her mom, who lay looking lifeless on the couch. Kikyo sighed and walked towards the stairs, hoping to avoid her mother.

"Kikyo," She spoke.

Kikyo sighed and turned around again, something was off about her mother. "Mom, have you been drinking today again?"

"What if I have, are you going to do something about it?" Her mom glared at her. "What are you gonna do?"

Kikyo walked towards her mom, the rain poured down harder outside. "Mom, you need to lie down, come with me."

"I'm sick and tired of you thinking you can boss me around, I'm the adult here Kikyo, not you!"

"Then act like it!" Kikyo yelled. "You ask me to treat you like an adult, but what do you do? You act like a child! I have to be the adult, or there wouldn't be one! If you want to be treated like an adult, then I suggest you act like one, now come on, you are going to sleep!" Kikyo moved towards her mom and took her by the arm, turning to lead her away when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Kikyo glanced down at her side, her mom had stabbed her with a piece of broken class.

Her mom's face twisted with regret and anger. "Kikyo, I-"

Kikyo ran towards the door and picked up her stuff, she ran down the streets as the rain poured down on her head and thunder crashed above.

"Kikyo!" Her mom called after her, but Kikyo couldn't hear her.

Kikyo raced through the streets, trying to get as far away as she could, she was blinded by something, _what was that?_ She felt the books she'd been shielding from the rain slip from her grasp and her head spun. With a hard thud, she hit the ground and a car raced off into the night, leaving her lying on the road. The rain slammed against her body, soaking her to the bone as she lost consciousness, the glass she hadn't removed sinking deeper into her skin.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, her whole body felt heavy. She glanced around the room she was in with drowsy eyes, someone stood over her, but she couldn't make out who they were. She lost consciousness once again.

The next time Kikyo woke up she felt more rested, her body felt less heavy and her head hurt less. She sat up in the hospital bed and looked around, it wasn't white like in the movies, instead, the walls were beige and the couch was a light, scratchy looking brown. A discarded folding chair lay in the corner unused and to her right there was a closed door. There was a small tv turned to a sitcom, and a tray with breakfast lay on the table next to her. She reached to her side finding a phone and dialed a number that took her too long to remember. "Mai?" She asked.

"Kikyo, is that you, why are you calling from the hospital? Is everything okay?"

Kikyo recognized the hoarseness of her own voice, like she hadn't had a drink in a few days. "Mai, I accept you offer, you have to help me."

"I'll be right there." Mai hung up the phone.

"My, my," An older woman, maybe in her 40s walked into the room. "I see you're awake, and already making a phone call."

"What happened?" Kikyo spoke softly, her throat hurt even as she downed the glass of water left on her table.

"You were in a car accident, although I have to ask what all you remember, we're having some trouble figuring out where that cut on your stomach came from."

"Cut," Kikyo said softly.

"Yes, do you remember if you got that cut before the accident?"

"No, I didn't have the cut beforehand." Kikyo said easily, her voice cracking as she did.

The doctor gave her an uncertain look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kikyo said. "I have a family friend coming to visit me, do I need to tell you her name?"

"Yes, I'll have the nurse add her to your visiting list. Also, could you give me your name, you were found without an id."

"Hisakawa, Kikyo, and the woman who will be visiting is Takahashi, Mai."

"We'll get her on your list, in the meantime, are there any family members you want us to contact?" The doctor asked, after a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Maybe a parent, or a sibling?"

"No," Kikyo spoke finally. "You don't have to contact anyone."

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called hoarsely.

Mai entered the room, a concerned look on her face. "Kikyo, I talked to the doctor outside, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kikyo smiled, even as she winced from the hug Mai wrapped her in.

"The doctor also suggested that you were cut before the accident, she wanted me to talk to you about it." Mai lowered her voice. "Did your mother do that?"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Mai, that's why I called you. She stabbed me with glass, she didn't even hesitate, you were right about her, and now I want to ask if you'll help me."

"My offer still stands Kikyo, we can have her admitted as soon as you want, and you can come stay with me. It'll do me good to have another woman around the house, especially with the hours Koshiro works."

Kikyo seemed the hesitate once again. "Was she worried about me?"

Mai seemed uncertain as to what to say. "She called the day after it happened, she wanted to know if you'd come to stay with me. We've been looking for you since then. I know that she seems like she's changing, but-"

"She's not changing," Kikyo said. "If I didn't accept your offer before, it was because I didn't want to be a bother. However, with my mom in the erratic state she's in, there's no telling what she might do. It's my responsibility to have her admitted, not only for myself but for her as well."

Mai smiled. "You're making the right choice, Kikyo."

A few days later, Kikyo left the hospital and she and Mai headed towards Kikyo's house.

"Mom?" Kikyo called as she stepped through the door, doctors hired by Mai to escort Amaya to the facility followed behind her.

"Kikyo?" Her mother asked, standing and walking into the entryway. "Kikyo, I'm so glad to see you. Who are these men?"

Kikyo didn't smell alcohol on her mother, she must've run out of money. "They're here to take you to the hospital."

"The hospital, but I'm not sick." Her mother said obliviously.

"Yes, you are mom, the other night was a wake-up call for me. I have to protect myself, and you."

"Kikyo, I can change, I swear. I sobered up after what happened, I couldn't believe I'd hurt you and I was filled with regret." Amaya glanced at Kikyo's unmoving face. "Please, I can change."

"You'll be going to America, you always said you wanted to travel. Of course, you'll spend the first three months in the hospital, and we won't be able to talk, but after that, they'll slowly reintroduce you into society. They'll show you places where you'll be able to spend time without alcohol, and meet people who are sober, or recovering alcoholics. After six months or a year, depending on the amount of progress and motivation you have, you'll be able to come back." Kikyo explained in a cold voice.

"Kikyo," Tears formed in her mother's eyes. "I don't want to go, don't make me go."

"It's for the best."

The men stepped forward to lead her away. "At least, let me say goodbye to my daughter." Amaya spoke. She stepped forward and touched Kikyo, Kikyo flinched away.

"Goodbye, Amaya." Kikyo spoke, then she turned and walked upstairs, leaving her mother sobbing and being led away, it would be several years before the two set eyes on each other once again.

Kikyo stood around her room, considering what she needed to take, then she realized she needed to take everything. She opened her suitcase and folded all of her clothes as small as she could, stuffing them inside. Then she packed her books and laptop into a box, her father's sheet music and a small music box given to her by her mother were also packed. She picked up a picture of herself smiling, standing in front of her proud looking father, and her mother, who even then, carried a far away and somewhat unhappy expression. She placed it in with her clothes and stuffed in her shampoo and conditioner, then she folded her box, closed her suitcase, and walked downstairs to where Mai was waiting with a car.

A man took Kikyo's suitcase and box and placed them in the trunk.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Mai asked.

"It's all I- wait, there's one more thing." Kikyo hurried back upstairs and returned with a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

The man who had taken her luggage looked surprised and cautious, but Mai simply laughed. "I have a feeling you'll enjoy the house, we have a small archery range."

"Really?" Kikyo asked as the man cautiously took the bow and arrows and placed them in the trunk of the car. He then rushed and opened the door for the two of them. "Thank you." Kikyo smiled.

"Yes, we do." Mai smiled. "Koshiro's family has always enjoyed the sport. Maybe you can show me how to do it, Koshiro always said he thought it was too dangerous for me."

Kikyo bowed her head. "I don't want to upset Koshiro, he is allowing me to stay at his home for free."

Mai gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Kikyo, I was only joking."

* * *

A/N: I know, the car accident was rushed, I wasn't even going to put it in this chapter, but I figured it would work okay in there. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, this isn't edited yet, sorry it got super late and I have school tomorrow. Tomorrow evening I'll probably edit the chapter and let you all know when it's done.

This chapter is now edited.

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes and glanced around, where am I? Suddenly her memories flooded back to her and she sighed, she rose from the bed and walked towards her bathroom. _This house is truly over the top_ , she thought as she quickly got ready for school. She looked at her phone and saw the time, _I'm late_ , she ran down the stairs and raced towards the front door.

"Kikyo," Mai asked. Kikyo turned and saw she and Koshiro glancing at her curiously. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to be late for school."

"It's only 6:30." Koshiro said.

"It will take me at least 30 minutes on the train, then another 15 to get to the school."

"Don't be silly, Kikyo, we'll have the town car take you." Mai smiled. "Now come sit with us and eat breakfast."

"That really isn't necessary." Kikyo smiled uncomfortably.

"We insist." Koshiro smiled and motioned her over.

Kikyo sat her bag near the door and walked over to where the two sat, she took a seat and placed her hands on her lap, staring down at them.

"Would you like a roll?" Mai broke the tense silence.

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you." She took a bite out of the roll and her mouth watered. "This is amazing."

Mai laughed. "I know, we truly have a genius in the kitchen."

Koshiro took a sip of coffee. "So, Kikyo, how are your studies."

"Oh, well, you know, the same as always." Kikyo said awkwardly.

"Don't be modest Kikyo, she's always been a brilliant student, she wants to be a doctor, don't you Kikyo?"

Kikyo flushed red and she stared down at her lap. "Yeah." She said meekly.

"We should start a college fund for you, where do you want to go somewhere local, or overseas?" Koshiro asked.

"That's really not needed." Kikyo spoke quickly. "You're already letting me stay here and I wouldn't feel right accepting more money from you."

Koshiro gave her a small smile and Mai sighed. "Kikyo, you know I think of you as my own child, let us help you." Mai said.

"If she doesn't want our help we can't force it on her," Koshiro spoke. "I can respect that she wants to work and support herself. Kikyo, you should probably head to school before it gets too late, just tell the driver and he'll take you."

"Thank you." Kikyo stood and hurried to the door. Outside she sighed and leaned against it, then she looked up and saw the town car, next to it stood a driver trying to compose himself. Kikyo smiled and hurried to the car opening the door on her own. "I'm going to school, I'll give you the address."

The man quickly rushed around and sat in the front seat, he seemed in a hurry.

"So you really have to stand near the car all day?" Kikyo asked from the backseat.

The man relaxed a bit and leaned back in the seat. "Yes, miss."

Kikyo smiled up at him, and carried the conversation. "Thank you." She said as they pulled up to the school. She opened the door and raced through the front gates and up the steps towards her class.

"Kikyo," Kaori said as Kikyo walked towards her. "Who dropped you off today?"

"I'll bet it was Sesshomaru." Leiko grinned.

"You bet wrong." Kikyo said.

"Ignore her," Kaori rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling, I know you just got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Kaori pressed.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." Kikyo sat in the window and glanced out towards the students on the ground who were hurrying inside. The bell rung and she moved to her seat, taking out her work that she'd missed. She had spent the previous night catching up on the schoolwork she had missed while she was in the hospital.

After school she walked out of the building toward the street, the town car was parked outside the gate and the driver was leaning against the car checking his phone. When he saw her coming he nearly dropped his phone and stood up straight. "Miss Kikyo," He nodded at her.

She quickly opened the door before he had a chance and sat down. He quickly sat down in the driver's seat and glanced back at her. "Where to?"

"I guess just back to the house." Kikyo smiled.

He pulled onto the street and smiled at her through the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was really short, it was just to kind of let you know what her life is like now that she's living with the Takahashi's.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, you guys probably hate me, like if we were in a relationship here's what's going on, I forgot Valentine's Day, then I gave you a gift a day late that isn't finished and haven't finished something I promised to finish a week ago. If we were in a relationship, you would dump me. Look, this whole week has been a frenzy, I've been beyond stressed about stupid stuff and I haven't been able to sleep through the night, I keep waking up at like 4 am, then Friday and Saturday I went out of town and had no access to my laptop because the battery died and I had nowhere to charge it. Then on Valentine's Day, I went a little crazy and cleaned the entire house trying to make myself tired so I'd sleep the whole night, it didn't work by the way, so I wasted writing time doing that. This chapter is not edited either, I'm hoping to get this chapter and the last chapter fully edited, but I'm not going to guarantee a day, love you guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Edited :D

* * *

Kikyo stared up at the ceiling, no school today so she was stuck in the house, Mai and Koshiro were downstairs eating breakfast, probably wondering what was keeping her. She finally stood and walked downstairs.

"Kikyo," Mai smiled. "I was just telling Koshiro that we should go out to the range together today."

Koshiro smiled up at her. "Truly, I had no idea you would enjoy something such as that."

Kikyo sat and picked up a breakfast roll. "I do enjoy it." She smiled.

"Well, why don't we go shoot together, I'll show you a couple of tricks." Koshiro smiled.

"Perhaps Sesshomaru would enjoy joining us." Mai said.

Koshiro frowned and shook his head. "Sesshomaru never enjoyed archery, he's like his mother in that way."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, Kikyo finally broke it after several minutes. "Sesshomaru is a bit of a downer anyway, he'd probably criticize us the entire time."

"Exactly, we don't need him." Koshiro smiled. "Well, the best time to shoot is the morning, are you guys ready to head out there?"

"I'd actually like to invite someone to join us if that's okay." Kikyo spoke.

Mai smiled. "Of course, the more the merrier."

Kikyo smiled back and rose from her seat. "Excuse me."

A short while later there was a knock at the door, Kikyo opened it and found Isao's smiling face on the other side. "Come in." She smiled and led him to where Koshiro and Mai waited near the back door. "This is my instructor Isao."

"It's a pleasure Isao." Mai smiled.

Koshiro shook his hand and smiled. "Okay, let's head out."

As they walked Kikyo and Koshiro fell behind.

"So you're living with them now?" Koshiro asked.

"Yeah, it's confusing, but essentially they're my guardians until I turn 18."

Koshiro smiled. "I'm glad you got out of that situation with your mom, it was getting dangerous."

Kikyo looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it, now come on, I invited you so you'd show off some of your archery skills." Kikyo pulled him forward and they jogged to catch up with Koshiro and Mai who stood under an awning.

Kikyo pulled her bow from over her shoulder and held it lightly in one of her hands. Koshiro opened a cabinet and showed Isao and Mai the various bows they had, it didn't take long for Isao and Koshiro to get into a conversation about the mechanics of bows.

Mai walked over to her and smiled. "I don't really understand what they're saying, so I'm hoping you'll help me out Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled. "Of course, come on." Kikyo picked a bow and grabbed a quiver of arrows, she handed them to Mai and led her to the barrier. "Okay, since you're right-handed, you're going to stand facing the right. Perfect, make sure your feet stay about shoulder width apart. Now, hold your bow with your left hand and keep it pointed at the ground, now load an arrow, like this." Kikyo paused and showed her how to load an arrow. "Now raise your bow and as you do pull the string back, now steady, aim, and shoot!"

Mai shot the arrow and it went a short ways before plummeting to the ground, a light blush rose to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, it takes practice, just make sure you practice good form and the rest will be easy." After a few more tips from Kikyo, Mai was shooting arrows which reached the 50-meter target. "Keep practicing, your aim will get better."

Kikyo glanced down to where Isao and Koshiro were chatting near the 100-meter target, they shared a hearty laugh and Kikyo smiled. She walked to the 200-meter target.

"Hey, Kikyo," Koshiro spoke. "That target is for the more advanced, not even I can hit it, you should probably move to a lower one."

Isao grinned and Kikyo smirked back, she loaded an arrow and glanced down her bow, taking aim, finally she released the arrow and watched as it traveled through the air. It hit the bullseye and she smiled happily.

"Perfect as usual Kikyo." Isao smiled.

"Maybe I'll have to take some tips from you Kikyo." Koshiro laughed.

Kikyo turned back to the target and continued to shoot, she loaded another arrow and prepared to shoot it, as she released a cold voice spoke from behind her. "They told me I'd find you all out here." Sesshomaru spoke, Kikyo's arrow fell short and stuck in the ground.

Isao seemed uncomfortable, but he said nothing. "Son," Koshiro spoke. "I didn't know you'd be over today."

"I just had a couple of business matters to discuss with you, but I can see you're busy wasting your time playing children's games instead of supporting our business."

"They aren't children's games, and I'm not abandoning our business, I just know the importance of taking a break and building relationships with my family."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kikyo, then he scoffed. "Ridiculous, none of these people qualify as your family."

Koshiro glared at Sesshomaru. "I'm done with your hissy fit Sesshomaru, Mai is my wife and she is certainly my family, because of recent events we are hosting Kikyo as a guest at our home, and she certainly doesn't deserve your coldness. Now, you're going to grow up and accept Mai, and remember the manners your mother and I worked so hard to instill upon you, then you're going to apologize to Kikyo and her friend."

Sesshomaru glared back. "And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse you can leave, I won't speak to you again until you grow up and learn your place in the family!"

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. Mai held a sad look and a small flicker of regret appeared in Koshiro's eyes for a moment, before disappearing, he turned too and began to speak with Isao again.

Kikyo watched Sesshomaru's retreating figure, then she took off after him, carrying her bow at her side. "Sesshomaru!" She finally caught up with him and was stumbling trying to keep up with his long strides, finally, she fell into pace beside him. "You're messing things up, you know."

"No, I'm not, you heard my father, he's done with me unless I accept that woman as my mother!"

"No one asked you to accept her as your mother, he asked you to accept her as his wife, Sesshomaru!" She stood in front of him, cutting him off. "Mai isn't a bad woman, she's been more of a mother to me than my real mother ever was, and I see it in her eyes, she really wants to get along with you."

"There's a difference between us, you needed a substitute mother, I don't, my mother was an amazing woman who didn't deserve the type of betrayal my dad committed with that woman back there!"

Kikyo stared up at him, _I needed a substitute mother, huh._ "Sesshomaru, you aren't a bad person, and Mai isn't either, regardless of the difference in our situations that doesn't change." This time, Kikyo stepped out of the way, her eyes had a glint of sadness, something that had mostly disappeared upon moving in with Mai. However, now the reality of her situation hit her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another short chapter, they'll get longer. Sorry, I haven't updated recently, but while I was gone I finally got the last few chapters edited on both my stories and decided that my chapters in the future need to be edited, even if it means they're published late, so I can't promise weekly updates anymore, sorry. I hope you all forgive me, love you.

* * *

"Kikyo," Mai's voice called softly from the hallway, Kikyo laid as still as possible, holding her breath. After Sesshomaru had left she had excused herself and retreated into her room. Mai sighed and stepped away from the door, Kikyo only caught part of what Mai said afterwards.

"Of course, Sesshomaru has upset her!" Koshiro snapped.

"Call Sesshomaru and have him apologize then!" Mai snapped back.

"It won't do one bit of good, Sesshomaru probably didn't even realize he upset the poor girl." Koshiro lowered his voice so Kikyo had to strain to hear.

"Then you should call and apologize to him, you know I don't like it when the two of you fight." Mai suggested.

Loud again. "I'm not apologizing to him, this time, Sesshomaru can apologize to me, we've dealt with his attitude long enough!"

"But-" Mai protested.

"No buts, I'm done with him until he grows up." Koshiro walked off.

Kikyo moved to the door and placed her ear against it, she could hear Mai sobbing softly outside. A little while later Mai sniffled and walked off, the opposite direction Koshiro had gone. Kikyo fell back into her bed and stared up at the ceiling, _how could I let Sesshomaru affect me so much?_ She continued to stare at the ceiling until she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Kikyo!" Mai called from the other side of the door. "Kikyo, wake up, we're going shopping!" Mai knocked a few more times, then retreated from the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs!"

Kikyo emerged from her room and walked downstairs towards Mai.

"Oh don't you look beautiful this morning Kikyo." She smiled and Kikyo groaned and yawned. "I thought since we did something with the guys yesterday, today you and I could go out and spend some time together."

"What time is it?" Kikyo asked.

"8 am, you have to get started early if you want to get anything good."

"I didn't even know stores were open this early."

"You're being ridiculous Kikyo, now let's go." Mai laughed and opened the door, she walked towards the car and Kikyo followed slowly behind her.

They arrived downtown and the driver opened the door for them. "Thank you." Kikyo smiled at him.

"Pick us up here at 4 this afternoon." Mai glanced around, as though planning where to go throughout the day.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you sure you want to stay that long, that's about 8 hours of walking around down here?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, we'll barely have enough time to look around and get lunch together." Mai said. "Now come on, we're wasting time." Mai quickly crossed the street and led Kikyo into a small boutique, she crossed the store to a rack of clothes. "Okay, Kikyo, you should try on this shirt, and this dress too, and that bracelet would go perfect with this hat."

Kikyo struggled to hold on to the pile of clothes in her hands, she glanced around the stack and saw Mai looking through more racks. "Mai, why do I need all of this stuff?"

"Oh, of course, I forgot to tell you, we have several events coming up that you'll be attending so you have to look your best. We have lunch with a potential investor next Saturday, then that evening Koshiro's company is hosting a party, and Sunday evening an old friend of Koshiro's invited us to a party he's hosting for his new charity. Not to mention all of our commitments during the week."

Kikyo laughed nervously as Mai grabbed a pair of heels, then told Kikyo to go try the clothes on. Eventually, they emerged from the store carrying several bags each, and Mai immediately ran down the street to another store. A few hours later they dropped all of their bags in a small restaurant where they had stopped to eat.

"Okay, Mai," Kikyo began. "What's really going on, why are we running around buying way too many clothes and doing everything we can to keep from going home?"

Mai sighed. "Never could get anything past you. The truth is Koshiro and I argued about Sesshomaru last night, I told him he needed to make up with him, but Koshiro doesn't think he needs to apologize, and I doubt Sesshomaru is planning on apologizing any time soon. Don't you think they should make up, they're blood after all."

Kikyo sat back and sipped her water. "Look I don't really know all of what's going on so I can't say much, but what I can say is that I can't say I think they need to make up, I haven't made up with my own mother yet, and I don't plan to anytime soon, so I can't say that Sesshomaru and Koshiro both need to grow up and talk about this like adults, even though that's what I think needs to happen."

Mai sighed. "I just feel like it's all my fault, I love Koshiro, but our relationship isn't worth him sacrificing the one he has with his son. I think that the two of us and Sesshomaru need to talk, as adults, and figure out exactly what we need to do to fix everything."

"I don't think Sesshomaru can talk like an adult." Kikyo said.

"You sound just like Koshiro." Mai smiled. "We'll have to figure something out, there must be something I can do to fix all of this mess."

Kikyo leaned forward and put her arms on the table. "And if Sesshomaru asks you to divorce his dad?"

Something like fear flickered in Mai's eyes. "If it will save their relationship then I'll do it. Come on Kikyo, we need to head back to the house and set all of this up." Mai pulled out her phone and called the driver, then she started gathering the bags and Kikyo stood to help.

"Mai," Kikyo said as they walked out of the restaurant. "If Sesshomaru asks you to leave Koshiro and you do it, Koshiro won't forgive either of you."

"He won't forgive me, but sooner or later he and Sesshomaru will make up, and if that happens, then I'll be happy."


End file.
